Babysitting
by AkiBlue
Summary: It's hot, and the team is stuck on an island. Well, they need something to do right? StarxKid Turn away now if yaoi isn't your thing. May add later chapters if persuaded.


(Let me know if I should make another chapter or not. And no I don't Soul Eater...unfortunately.)

"Yaaahoooo!"

While everyone was panting breathlessly, Blackstar was still full of energy. The group had just finished a difficult mission, one that led to them being stuck on an island for the day. They had to wait for Lord Death to send a squad to get them-which would probably take awhile, seeing everyone was so busy.

"This island needs to know my name! After all, I am a god!" Blackstar yelled out, though no one was listening.

"Ugh this place is disgusting." Kid grimaced as he sat on the sand. "Aw Kid, don't worry ! We'll be out of here in no time!" Patti squealed as she laid on her back.

The heat was unbearable, and everyone except Blackstar and Kid were collapsed on the hot sand. The sun seemed to be laughing wildly because of their pain.

"I'm going to walk around. I can't sit here. It's terrible." Kid turned without anything more to say and began walking into the forest of the island.

"Oh no...if he goes out there, he'll probably pass out or something! And I'm too tired to do anything!" Liz complained while Patti laughed uncontrollably.

Blackstar smirked and pointed to himself. "Don't worry. I'll babysit the reaper!"

Everyone was too exhausted to care, but little did they know Blackstar had other plans in mind. He silently slipped into the forest, jumping through the trees above.

Kid walked around slowly and sighed. "I can't wait to leave." The silence seemed to decease as Kid was sure he heard something. He looked back, yet saw nothing so he kept walking and critiquing the jungle. The sounds were probably just the wildlife.

Out of nowhere, a heavy force knocked him off his feet and onto the ground. Kid gasped and cursed himself for not paying better attention, then looked up in shock to see Blackstar pinning him to the ground. "What are you doing idiot!?" Kid tried to break free of the bluenette's grip, but he only held tighter. "What do you think you're doing?" Kid narrowed his eyes as he asked again through gritted teeth.

Blackstar smirked and leaned closer to Kid's ear then whispered. "Babysitting."

Kid looked confused as ever, but of course he would be-when did Kid ever understand the assassin. "Get off me you idiot!" He managed to scramble enough force to knock Blackstar off him. "Someone's a bit feisty." Blackstar chuckled and laid on the ground, feeling that it was much cooler there. "It's nearly a hundred and five degrees and we're stuck here. You should be happy I'm only...'feisty'." Blackstar rolled his eyes. "Whine, whine,whine. That's all you do. You should be happy I'm watching you," In moments, Blackstar was in front of Kid, pushing him against a tree. "A god like me could take anyone he choses. And I. Chose. You." Kid shuddered as Blackstar's arms went on either side of his head, preventing escape. "What are you talking about Bla-!"

The blue haired boy forcefully pressed his lips against the unsuspecting reaper. Kid's eyes widened in shock, his mind raced, and he froze. Though the tantalizing feel of the kiss soon pulled Kid in and he held onto his shoulders. "Heh, I told you so." Blackstar whispered against Kid's lips with a cocky smirk. "A god? Please."

Kid's hands remained where they were as Blackstar looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Oh? You don't believe me? Well how about I show you." Blackstar smirked at the confused expression given to him. Immediately, the assassin received a sharp gasp from the male in front of him. Kid tightened his hold on Star's shoulders as he rubbed his hand against the growing bulge in his pants.

"Nno Bl-Blackstar-" He tried to protest but Blackstar only rubbed more. "But you're already so hard from just my touch. Heh, I haven't even taken your pants off." That pale face instantly turned red as he slowly let go of Blackstar. He bit his lip to force away moans, but it was no use. Before he could register it, Kid's pants were down and so were Blackstar's. Another forceful kiss was made out, causing soft moans and chills.

Touch after touch sent Kid in small ecstasy filled frenzies. Those touches became caresses, as Blackstar teased the reaper's body. "E-Enough teas-nnh-ing!" He cried out, forcing words through moans. Blackstar smirked as Kid whined and wriggled under him. It was amazing how beautiful the Reaper looked in such a state. "Since you asked so nicely." The assassin whispered seductively in the other's ear.

The next few moments, it seemed as though time had stopped. Moments turned into minutes, minutes could have possibly been hours, but all the while the assassin and the reaper's moans were drowned out by the sounds of the jungle.

"Where the hell have you two been?" Soul looked over at the two males approaching, Kid on Blackstar's back. Without moments hesitation Blackstar smirked. "Poor Kid couldn't handle my power and passed out." There was a soft growl from Kid as he laid his head on Blackstar, but the assassin only chuckled.

The sisters took their slightly unconscious miester and Tsubaki scolded Blackstar for fighting Kid.

It took Blackstar all of his strength not to laugh, but nodded. "I can't make any promises that I won't...fight Kid again."

Oh, the symbolism.

"Where is the damn boat!" Maka screamed out.

After all, they where still on some random island.

Please review~


End file.
